deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/Spartan VS Highlander
Spartan: The bronze tank of Sparta who saved Europe from Persian Tyrranny VS Highlander: The deadly scottish warriors who fought the British army WHO IS DEADLIEST Weapons List Gallery 048fd3f46b7fdc7b586172f580b30deb.image.300x450.jpg|Spear Spartan Shield.jpeg|Shield Xiphos.jpeg|Xiphos Short sword Dory Spear.jpeg|Javelin AAAAApJSOI4AAAAAAJS9pw.jpg|Claymore Cold Steel Scottish Dirk Dagger.jpg|Dirk Targe.jpg|Targe Ball and chain.jpg|Ball & Chain (Hand held version My edges Main: The claymore has longer reach and is stronger than bronze. It can lop off three heads in a single blow. The only downside to it is that it takes a lot of power every swing, giving the spartan some time to strike. But overall, the claymore is bigger, better, and deadlier. EDGE: Highlander Sidearm: The xiphos is bigger and it is easier to maneuver with. EDGE: Spartan Ranged: The Javelin is more accurate than the B&C. It is not as heavy, too. EDGE: Spartan My opinion is that the Spartan will win. He is a walking wall of bronze that stabs you. Notes *Battle will be 4 on 4 *Battle will take place on the grassy fields of Scotland *The highlanders will be lead by William Wallace, and the Spartans will be lead by Leonidas Battle In scotlnad, William Wallace and 3 highlanders were wondering through a plain. William spotted Leonidas and 3 Spartans marching twords them. One of the Spartans through a javelin, but missed. He through another javelin at the rebels, killing on of them. HL: 3 Spartan: 4 William pulled his ball and chain out and threw it at the king. The heavy weapon struck Leonidas' shield, knocking him down. The spartans charged into battle with their spears and shields. William drew his claymore and his men drew Targes and Dirks. One of the spartans stabbed a highlander in the leg with his spear, but the highlander countered with a targe in the chest and a dirk in the neck. Spartan: 3 William saw another spartan coming at him. He cut the Spartan's head off. Spartan: 2 The last spartan pulled his Xiphos out and charged at the injured highlander. The injured rebel only retrieved his targe. The spartan stabbed the highlander in the wound. The highlander raised his shield and dodged another blow. The spartan smacked the highlander in the head with his shield and stabbed him in the groin The highlander coughed up blood and squirmed helplessly. The spartan kicked his down the hill until he fell into a pond and drowned. HL: 2 The other highlander pulled a B&C out and hit the spartan in the head. Spartan: 1 Leonidas pulled his sword out and his shield out and charged towards the highlander. The highlander drew his claymore out and swung at the king. Leonidas ducked and shoved the shield into the highlanders neck. The highlander fell. Leonidas stabbed him. HL: 1 Leonudas walked over to William. William pulled his ball and chain out and threw it at Leonidas. the king dodged it with his shield, but it brock. Leonidas pulled a javelin out and threw it at William. The soear stuck in williams stomach. Leonidas walked over to William. The rebel stabbed him with his dirk. Leonidas pulled the dirk out of his leg and stabbed William Wallace in the chest. The rebel coughed up blood and rolled down a hill. Leonidas pulled his spear out and threw it into the rebel's neck. HL: Leonidas roared in victory as he raised his Xiphos. Winner: Spartan Here is my new battle: http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Urbancommando77/Cpl._Kane_VS_%22Doomguy%22 Category:Blog posts